ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Avengers Issue 1
"A Legend Reborn" is the first issue and chapter of The Amazing Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * Captain America / Peter Parker (first appearance; flashback and main story) Supporting Characters * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Tony Stark (first appearance) ** Henry "Hank" Pym (first appearance) ** Scott Lang (first appearance) ** Commissioner George Stacy (first appearance; flashback and main story) ** Jefferson Davis (first appearance; flashback and main story) ** Redwing (first appearance) * Betty Brant (first appearance; flashback and main story) * Robbie Robinson (first appearance; flashback and main story) * Sally Stark (first appearance; flashback and main story) * Liz Allan (first appearance; flashback and main story) Villains * Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius (first appearance; flashback and main story) ** Masters of Menace *** Clown / Eliot Franklin (first appearance) *** Human Cannonball / Jack Pulver (First appearance) *** Great Gambonnos / Ernesto & Luigi Gambonno (First appearance) *** Precious (First appearance) *** Princess Python / Zelda DuBois (First appearance) * Crimson Spider / Flash Thompson (first appearance; flashback and main story) * J. Jonah Jameson (first appearance; flashback and main story) Other Characters * Mary Jane Watson (first appearance; flashback and main story) * Felicia Parker-Reilly (first appearance; flashback and main story) * Anna Watson (first appearance; flashback and main story) * Uncle Ben (single appearance; flashback only; dies) * Aunt May (single appearance; flashback only; dies) * Eddie Brock (first appearance) * Steve Rogers (first appearance; flashback and main story; as Captain America in flashback) * Dum Dum Dugan (first appearance) * Mayor Stan Lee (first appearance) Premise Following the deaths of his Uncle Ben and Aunt May and his removal from the Daily Bugle (all caused by Crimson Spider), Peter Parker tries to reform his ruined life by starting a new career as a scientist in Pym Industries. There, he discovers that he received a new body enhancement from the serums he was injected with after Crimson Spider attacked him and gets help from his new boss Hank Pym in learning to use this new powers for the greater good, starting his career as the new Captain America. Plot Story starts with Peter Parker standing in front of the graves of his uncle Ben and aunt May while being embraced by his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson as well as his cousin Felicia. A flashback reveals that Peter was a freelance photographer working for Daily Bugle for the care of his ill aunt May, until his life was ruined when trying to take pictures of Crimson Spider (an arrogant and ambitious crime-fighting vigilante), who attacked him in a unknown old facility in the blind belief that Peter was making him look bad to the citizens out of jealousy and hatred. Consequently, J. Jonah Jameson (who showed no regard of Peter's condition) fired him for failing to obtain the pictures and his aunt and Uncle Ben were killed during a riot which Crimson Spider should (but did not) stop in time. In Present Day, Peter watches as Mary Jane leaves New York to resume her career as a astrophysicist and her search for answers about her long-lost father while Felicia travels to Africa to pursue her career as a zoologist who specializes in wild cats while also working to overcome grief over her parents' death. Just then, Peter is approached by Dr. Henry Pym, who (having admired Peter's dedication as a science prodigy in Columbia University) offers him a job at Pym Industries. Peter accepts and, after a few days of work, becomes a successful popular prodigy and scientist, impressing Mary Jane and Felicia, who are watching the News about his work. Just then, one of Pym's high-tech devices detects metahuman metabolism on Peter and, after some analysis, they discover that, during Crimson Spider's attack on him, Peter exposed himself to the facility's Vibranium chemicals and infused with samples of the Super Soldier Serum which once turned Steve Rogers into Captain America. Knowing that he has an opportunity to do what really must be done, Peter trains with S.H.I.E.L.D. personal under the supervision of Director Tony Stark and dons an Vibranium-powered Flag-colored special armor, styling himself as the new Captain America. Meanwhile, in Manhattan, Crimson Spider is in the top of a building having a violent fight against Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus' henchmen the Masters of Menace (consisting of Human Cannonball, Great Gambonnos, Precious, Princess Python and their leader the Clown), who had kidnapped Thompson's old Gym teacher Dum Dum Dugan to be part of their boss' experiment. During which, he is mocked by Princess Python, who taunts that Dugan is probably already dead after Octavius' experiments, to which Crimson Spider retaliates by throwing her off the building to her death right upon the frightened citizens. But right before she can hit the ground, she is saved by Captain America (who arrives there mounted on his synthezoid sidekick Redwing), to whom she gratefully surrenders and the citizens cheer in full joy as the New York Sun's staff broadcast the headlines: "Living Legend Reborn! Captain America Returns!". Just then, even the remaining Masters of Menace decide to turn themselves in without finishing their fight against Crimson Spider. Doctor Octopus, who was at the time monitoring his henchmen's activities, is disgusted with their surrender and rushes there to attack Captain America, who naturally defeats him while Redwing searches for and retrieves Dugan from Octavius' experiments. Wrongly accusing the new hero for stealing his thunder, Crimson Spider attacks Captain America, who takes little effort in defeating him in a fight which takes place back in the top of the building. Just then, Captain America unmasks Crimson Spider, confirming Peter's old suspicions that his old high-school bully Flash Thompson was the Crimson Spider all along. Captain America refuses to kill him, but threatens to expose him to the crowd (who had only felt fear and hatred of him because of his violent methods) if he ever committed another act which will ruin other people's lives like he did previously. Crimson Spider reluctantly (but fearfully) retreats as the citizens cheer on their true hero. Just then, Peter encounters on his way Steve Rogers (the original Captain America), who makes good compliments about his successor's performance, and is congratulated by Stark and Pym for his success as Peter feels hopeful that he will be doing better in the future... and knows that his life as Captain America has just begun. Quotes ---- : (in the top of a building, Crimson Spider has defeated the Masters of Menace) : Crimson Spider: (pinning down Princess Python) Where is he? (slams her head in ground) Where, Phython? Tell me where Doctor Octopus' lab is this time! While you can still talk. : Princess Phython: (smiles deviously) Oh, it's on the tip of my tongue. (Crimson Spider grabs her face) Ow. : Crimson Spider: Let me help you get it off. (picks a wire cutting pliers and Phython gasps in panic) Dum Dum Dugan was kidnapped last night. (slowly claws Phython's cheek with the pliers) Where did Doc Ock take him? : Princess Phython: Even if I did know, it wouldn't do you any good, Webhead. He's probably already dead. : Crimson Spider: Then so are you. : (throws her off the building as she screams and the crowd panics. But before she can hit the ground, Peter Parker / Captain America (mounted on Redwing's flying horse form) arrives to grab her and land her to safety) : Princess Phython: (sees Captain America) You're... Captain America? : Captain America: Reporting for duty. : Princess Phython: (amazed) The great Captain America! (hugs him) I surrender... to you. : Captain America: Smart. (then, the crowd cheers in joy. News public screen headline say: "Living Legend Reborn! Captain America Returns!") (narrating) Wow. I started my career as Captain America for only 5 minutes, and I already won most of the city's noble attention? Well... not bad for a guy who used to be treated like a loser in school. (looks into the top of the building) It was a great start. But the job's not over yet. : Crimson Spider: (strangling Clown) Now, talk. Where is Doc Ock's lab? Where did he take Dugan? : Clown: (choking) We don't know. We swear! : Crimson Spider: Bullshit me again and throwing you off this building will be the least painful part of this conversation! : Captain America: Crimson Spider! (Crimson Spider and the Master of Menace see him) Stand down. Now. : Crimson Spider: Make me. If you can't, piss off. (Captain America shoots him in his face with a Vibranium Gun) GAAAAH!!! (falls on the ground weakened) : Captain America: Mind your tongue. (a small microphone in his helmet appears) Redwing. Search for Dum Dum Dugan. And bring him in. (Redwing turns into a falcon and flies at maximum speed) : Clown: Captain America. (kneels in relief) Oh, thank God. He was gonna rip my head off. : Captain America: I noticed. Are you going to surrender? : Human Cannonball: Yes. Always to the great Captain America. : (they offer their hands to be handcuffed. Next scene, they are handed over to the police as crowd cheers) : Police Captain: Helluva job out there, Cap. : Police Scout: Yeah. You're the best! : Captain America: Just doing my job the way it must be done. : Doctor Octopus: What is the meaning of this?! (arrives in the streets; to the Masters of Menace) Why did you not fight back?! : Princess Phython: I'm sorry, Doc. We just couldn't resist surrendering to the great Captain America. : Clown: He's a legend, Doc. Respected! : Doctor Octopus: Captain America? Him? Bah! : Captain America: So I don't take your surrender as well, Doctor? : Doctor Octopus: Nonsense! I, Doctor Octopus, surrender to no one! Not even to so-called patriots like you! (he challenges Captain America to a fight, which ends with Captain America winning) But... how?! How could I lose like this?! To someone like you?! : Captain America: You expected to win just because you're one of the smartest science geniuses of this country, Otto? Well, I have good news for you: You're not the one only one. You see, I used to be just an science nerd just like you until I was turned into that. But unlike you, I'm using those science resources for the real purpose. (Redwing (in the form of a flying horse) arrives with Dugan) Which will help lots of people as long as I stand. : Doctor Octopus: (getting up) Quite a sense of nobility you. You have my great respect, Captain. For now. We will meet again. But next time, by my own terms. (he leaves and the crown continues cheering) : Crimson Spider: (lands in the ground behind Captain America and the crowd remains silent) What the hell's wrong with you people?! I do all this dirty work and you cheer on him?! : Captain America: Probably because they cheer on the protection they need. But you... if I saw some pictures well... you didn't act pretty much like that kind of protection. Did you? The way I saw it, you only acted like a bully you probably used to be. : Crimson Spider: I AM WHAT THIS CITY NEEDS!!! (tries to punch Captain America, who blocks and counters with a Vibranium blast from his armor) : Captain America: You think you're a hero because you say you are? (scoffs) All I see is just a high-rate thug who cares more about fame and money than honor and responsibility. So what kind of "hero" do you think you are? The one they need? Or the one you're pretending to be to hide the drunk, immature, lazy thug I'm close of sure you really are? : Crimson Spider: SHUT UP!!! (they continue fighting, with Captain America gaining the upper hand. Crimson Spider consequently tries to run away by climbing the building) : Captain America: His mockery of a heroism will end. (bounces on a holographic shield and gives chase by running in the building's walls with holographic climbing boots) : Female Officer: (amazed) Oh, my God! : Female Nurse: (infatuated) He is so fabulous. : (we see Crimson Spider in the top of the building with Captain America still after him) : Captain America: (after subduing Crimson Spider in another fight, Captain America unmasks him) Just as I thought. (we see Crimson Spider's real face revealed) Flash Thompson. : Flash Thompson: H-how...? How do you know my name?! : Captain America: I met some former students of Midtown High who told me about their old, but sad experiences in there. One of them told me about his life having turned upside down by this so-called "popular high school star" who happened to be the captain of that school's football team... and also happened to be an repugnant, greedy, loathsome, spoiled and selfish bully who has absolutely no regard for other people's property or lives... and less than that takes responsibility for his actions. This was you, Thompson. Always with that "because I can" attitude of yours... always pretending to be the good guy when in fact, you're not... always tormenting others for no reason!! (Thompson tries to fight back, but Captain America grabs his fist and slowly squeezes his hand until it bleeds) : Flash Thompson: (choking in panic) S-stop! Please, I'll do anything you want me to do. Please! : Captain America: Then do yourself a favor. Stay out of my territories. Or next time, I'll have no choice but to reveal to these people the thug you are behind this mask. And show you what it feels like to lose what you hold most dear. You want this?! : Flash Thompson: (sobbing) P-please...N-no...! : Captain America: Then allow yourself the privilege to go back to your own territory and never come back here again! Understand?! : Flash Thompson: (panicking) Okay. Okay. (swings away poorly as Captain America goes back to the street) : Police Captain: (to Captain America) You want us to chase him down and finish him off, Cap? : Captain America: He's not worth the time. Crimson Spider's penchant for self worship has resulted in nothing more than reckless casualties and the loss of too many innocent lives, including the people who died in that riot in the Central Hospital. : Police Captain: What's the plan, sir? : Captain America: Before I was called to deal away with the Masters of Menace, Director Stark and Commissioner Stacy suggested me to inform you of a incident in the Brooklyn Bridge. They expect you and your men to report now. : Police Captain: Yes, sir. (to the officers) You heard him, men. Move! : Mayor Stan Lee: Ladies and Gentlemen! The one and true protector of our country... CAPTAIN AMERICA!!!! (Captain America salutes by raising his Vibranium sword in the air and the citizens cheer more loudly) ---- : (the Pym Industries employees are cheering on Peter for his success) : Steve Rogers: (to Peter Parker) You did a great job out there, son. For sure, your Uncle and Aunt would've been very proud of you. : Peter Parker: Thank you, sir. But that what I just did was just the beginning. Until I fully made up for the terrible things that Crimson Spider did, I'll still have much work to do. References Category:The Amazing Avengers Issues